


one crimson drop

by journaliry (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angry Sex, Blood Magic, Demon John, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Happy Halloween, Incubus John, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Scratching, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/journaliry
Summary: Dave is bored and messes around with his roommates books in their shared apartment while she's out. Unknowingly setting something loose onto his mortal plane.Something out for blood.





	one crimson drop

Dave was left alone in his apartment.

He was walking around the place. Bored. Void of any purpose or any thought.

He opened up the fridge already three times. This makes four.

He ventured into his apartments_ study_, which is really just a third bedroom that was filled with bookshelves and decorated with of his roommates weird occult shit. Sometimes late at night, Dave hears her chanting when he's _trying_ to get in bed to try to sleep.

Dave opened up one of her weird books. This one was a deep navy blue. Different from the other black ones. It had no title on it's cover and no word on it's binding. He examined the outside with a quick glance and then shrugged. Dave opened up the book without any thought. Absentmindedly he let curiosity get the better of him and started scanning the words. He grabbed the end of the paper and flipped through the pages. Accidentally he knicked his finger. Dave just got a paper cut. He hissed at the pain as a small drop of blood dripped onto his roommates book. The sheet absorbed the ruby red blood instantly.

Suddenly the book jumped out of his hands and onto the floor.

Dave tilted his head. Gazing at the opened pages as they violently flipped, landing on two mostly blank pages with several strange symbols scrawled in the middle of them.

The lights in the apartment suddenly flickered on and off until they shut off completely.

Dave could hardly make out what was happening until a strange neon blue lightning started flickering where the book laid. A large gust of wind overtook the room, shaking the shelves and making several items drop to the floor.

A young, petite, naked man arose from the mist. He stuck up his arms as he stretched them. He looked like he was right about to yawn. He cricked his neck and started shaking his head. His inky black hair shaking side to side. It was then that Dave noticed the man had a pair of two pointed, devil horns poking out from the front of his head. The horns were sticking out from his forehead and slightly curved. They were long and sharp like a knife. Sharp enough to stab right through someone's hand if they were unlucky enough to get that close to the man.

Dave watched in awe as the young man who just popped out of the book snapped his fingers and manifested a pair of glasses. The demon put on the pair of specs, and then touched it's chest, dragging his palm against his naked torso. Dave noticed a long black line dancing behind the man's naked body. He heard the sound of a whip cracking as the black line quickly moved to slap the floor and back up. The black line once again was right behind the man's torso. It was a devils tail. long and the end was shaped like a spade.

The demon standing before Dave finally opened its eyes. They were glowing a bright - yet violent - neon blue. Even with Dave's shades on they were hard to gaze into.

The demon took a step towards Dave as he gave him a devilish smirk.

Dave took a few steps back. Nervously losing his footing and falling onto his back. Dave sat up and got another look at the incubus approaching him.

The demon got down to his knees. He began slowly inching towards Dave with a mischievous smile on its face. The creature on the floor started laughing like the devil it is.

"Whoa. Whoa whoa, man!" Dave starts crawling backwards to get away from the demon. **"Back off."**

_"Whaaat?"_ The incubus keeps crawling closer and closer towards Dave.

Dave is backed up against the wall. He began shielding himself with his arms. Making fists and trying to defend himself from whatever the devil might do to him. Dave was right about to make a threat to the _thing's_ life but it spoke again.

_"You're the one who called me here."_ The demon giggles as he crawled up to Dave's legs.

"Hey-Hey!" Dave tried to get the demon's hands off of his thighs.

The demon kept spreading Dave's thighs with his hands. He quickly and violently pulled down Dave's pants and boxers, fully revealing Dave's bare lower half.

The demon gasped at the size of Dave's length. "Wow!"

Dave's dick just slightly twitched at the feeling of the demon's hot breath against his seven inch flaccid cock.

"Are you a grower?" The demon lightly pressed the tip of his tail against Dave's flaccid shaft. Stinging him like a scorpion. Instantly Dave's seven inches grew to over eight. He was completely erect and already leaking.

"Wh-Wha-" Dave was stunned at his sudden erection and even more taken back by how his entire body is burning red hot.

Dave's cock was thick and completely swollen. "Ah.. ah.." Dave's already panting. Sweat is dripping down from his face and onto his bare chest... wait... since when has he been shirtless?

The demon kept giggling. Rubbing Dave's thighs up and down as he held them apart.

"My name is John by the way." The demon tilted his head as he cheerfully asked, "what's yours!?"

"Uh- Da-Da-Dave." Dave swallowed spit.

"Well, Da-Da-Dave... you're really packing heat, aren't you? You just carry that thing around?!" John laughed light, gentle breaths against Dave's erection.

Dave kept panting at each slight gust of hot air against his aching tip.

"Hmm." John stuck out his tongue as he leaned into Dave's erection. "Let me taste it."

"Uh. AH-" The feeling of the incubuses hot tongue against his already leaking cock was clouding his heated mind. Dave slightly bucked his hips without any forethought.

"Oh you want some more?" John laughed.

The demon wrapped his lips around Dave's cock. Gently slurping Dave's length by bobbing his head up and down.

Dave grabbed onto the demon's horns and started railing his cock inside of the incubus's mouth. _"Mmmhphh!"_ The demon took Dave's entire length with surprise at Dave's sudden desperate burst of energy. Dave kept forcing himself into John's throat and John began humming as he slurped up every inch with pride. Dave started grunting,_ "UGH. UGG. UGGH."_ with each desperate thrust. John kept humming, he began laughing at how much he was twisting up the other man's mind. Dave gripped onto John's horns with all of his strength and at full force slammed his head down onto Dave's cock. He let out a deep, guttural grunt as he violently forced his load down John's throat.

John's tail stood up on end and shivered at the feeling of having Dave's entire load release down his throat.

John pulled away and started panting, allowing Dave to see the demon's entire tongue. Showing that he took it all. 

Dave took a glance and then John paid him another smirk.

"You're a little snack, aren't you?" John giggled. "Want to hear a little secret...? Hmm?" John lightly kissed Dave's cheek. "I get my energy from eating up the suffering of men. Their_ desires_, their _wants_... twisting up their minds and messing with their bodies... and you have quite the body to toy around with..." John's tail wrapped around one of Dave's wrists. The tip of the spade brushed up against the back of Dave's hand, drawing blood from how sharp it is. John's tail let go of the other man's wrist and allowed Dave to take a quick gander of his crimson cut.

Dave could hardly register the pain as pain, it just felt like a streak of kisses.

The demon was twisting up Dave's mind, so much so that Dave pushed the demon down to the floor. John's belly scrapping against the ground while Dave held both of his hands behind John's back with one hand. Dave pulled back John's head by grabbing onto one of his horns, like a handle.

Dave was already rock hard again and ready to give the demon a taste of just what Dave can fucking do.

Dave kept panting as he violently thrusted his cock into the devil's hole.

John grunted in pain, Dave was forcing the demon's head back as he gripped onto his horns.

He was making John arch his back like Dave was going to snap his spine in half.

Dave starts grunting, with a deep frustration bellowing from deep inside his gut.

Dave just finished again but he wasn't stopping for anything.

Dave kept forcing himself into the demon as John kept moaning in pleasure.

_"Ah- fuck- yo- UH- you are so- FUCK- fucking- fuck- fuck- fuck!"_

The devil started scraping it's tail against Dave again, cutting up Dave's hips and making him bleed red lines that feel just like passionate kisses. It only served to make Dave angrier, Dave became even more aggressive. 

Dave removed one of his hands from John's horns and wrapped his hand around John's throat.

John continued to moan as Dave forcefully cut off his windpipe.

Dave kept driving his body into the Demon, making John take his entire shaft. 

John's hole was already leaking, dripping with Dave's cum.

Dave filled John with another load.

For a short two seconds, Dave paused.

Dave continued thrusting into the demon as if it was just a momentary lapse.

_"FUCK- SHIT-**SHIT**-SHIT!"_

The devil sounded like he was getting close.

Dave wanted John to fucking suffer like the demon is in it's own personal _heaven._

Dave took his hand off of John's throat and started spanking his ass instead.

_"I'm cumming!"_

John kept moaning over and over, 

_"I'm cumming- I'm cumming- I'm cum- I'm cumming! Fuck! Fuck! **Fuck!**"_

Dave finished again, ignoring the pleasure and focusing more on giving John pain.

Dave grabbed onto the demons tail and pinched the black spade at its end.

He wrote onto John's back, **'COCK WHORE'**

John desperately moaned at the feeling of each letter being etched into his back.

_ **"AHHH!"** _

Dave continued to scratch up the demon's back.

** _"I'M SO CLOSE!"_ **

Dave stabbed the tail into John's upper back and twisted it.

Burning into the demons back like it was a cigarette.

_ **"FUUUCK!"** _

The demon's red-hot load splattered onto the floor.

It bursted out of his erection like it was paint being tossed out of a can.

Dave continued pounding into the demon, hands clasped around John's waist.

Completely using up John's hole until he finished one final time, panting and drenched in sweat.

Dave finally settled down, his erection began to go soft and he began to feel like himself again.

He laid down on the cool wooden floor beneath him. His blisteringly hot skin soaking up the chill like a sponge.

The demon crawled up to Dave again and rested his head down on Dave's chest. John lifted up his hand, the gesture caused a slight breeze to come into the room, cooling both of them.

Dave still continued to pant as the incubus felt up Dave's chest and giggled.

John began to speak again, "can I keep you as a little play thing? I like the noises you make... saaaay make a pact with me and we can play games like this for all of eternity. What do you say?"

"You're just suckering me into selling my soul." Dave wasn't buying into that shit.

"Hmmm? More like selling that body." John twirled his fingers around Dave's chest.

"How about same time next week?" Dave asked.

"Ohhh." The demon hummed, "call me anytime."

Dave kissed the top of the demon's head.

John breathed a huff out of his nose.

John nuzzled his head into Dave's chest, his sharp horns brushing up against Dave's cheek.

Dave placed his hands on the creatures waist, he wrapped both of his arms around John.

John settled into Dave's arms as he spoke. "I'd rather be yours anyway." 


End file.
